


Haunted

by carolinka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: It takes Steve longer than it should to say “I’m glad you’re here.”Tony just keeps staring at him.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to scream my feelings away (quietly) after IW

No one moves. No one says anything. Everyone wishes they were the ones who were turned into dust and it fills the room, that illogical shame, bouncing from the walls and filling their air, making everyone dizzy with grief and guilt. In those moments, it’s so hard to imagine they fought over Accords.

In the end, it’s Natasha who sighs and drops to the floor in defeat, her back against the wall. She rests her head between her knees and grabs her hair from behind, pulling and pulling hard until Bruce puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezes gently.

Maybe it’s that small sign of affection that makes them unfreeze but everyone gets closer to each other as if they’re making up for the ones that have gone.

Except Tony. Who’s been standing there stone cold since Nebula brought him back.

They know of course. They know about Peter. Rhodey maybe even understands. He understands how much Tony wanted to be a father to him, to that kid who lost his father and uncle, who looked up to him as if Tony was the only perfect being in universe.

“Tony,” Steve starts suddenly, taking one step towards him. He stops abruptly and waits for Tony to acknowledge him but his voice doesn’t shake Tony out of stupor. But Steve was never one to step back when it came to anything, especially Tony Stark. He calls out his name again, this time on his knees in front of him. It almost makes him whimper, how it hits him square in his chest when Tony meets his eyes with his bottomless, sorrowful gaze.

It takes Steve longer than it should to say “I’m glad you’re here.”

Tony just keeps staring at him.

***

It’s been months. Emotionally, things are hardly any better. They’re all back in New York, in Avengers Tower without talking about it. It’s like they’re limbs of a single body and they’re suffering for every part of them that’s missing.

Tony doesn’t go to his lab. Instead he sits on the couch in the smallest, darkest room of the tower and watches random soap operas from all over the world. He doesn’t force a smile, he doesn’t drink. He eats and showers when someone tells him to.

He knows he left his mind and soul back there in somewhere else in the universe, when his kid begged him to stay.

“Tony.”

He knows the voice of course. He’s been hearing his name a lot these days. Never Stark, never Iron Man.

The TV is off. If he keeps staring ahead Steve will leave the tray and leave without saying anything else.

He looks over nonetheless. “Steve,” he says after a beat, first time since he’s been back. He’s surprised to hear his own voice as well, not because he hasn’t talked at all but because he wasn’t even aware he could still talk when he wasn’t asked a specific, direct question anymore.

Steve is surprised too but he covers it well enough.

Steve, his Steve. Who’s been bringing him food and company for weeks despite never being thanked or acknowledged. Who understands Tony can’t help but stare at South American dramas when he stops by because if he does, he might crumble.

It’s more than surprising, it’s shocking to realise he can still feel something other than grief even if it’s gratitude mixed with shame.

Steve hesitates but sits next to him, something he does when he feels extra courageous these days and puts the tray between them. It’s a horrendous pink and looks ridiculous on the black couch. Tony stares at it so he doesn’t have to look at the man next to him.

“We should throw this one away,” Tony says in the end.

Steve snorts. “We could. We have about two thousand trays.” He shifts and puts one leg under the other.

“You wouldn’t. You hate throwing things away,” he shakes his head sombrely, eyes glazed as he recalls memories, “I still remember the socks used to wear.”

“I do things I hate, sometimes. And I’ll even throw this tray away for you,” Steve says lightly, hyperaware of every syllable. He wonders if he sounds like he’s flirting. He wonders if he’s flirting.

Tony doesn’t smile but he takes the sandwich.

Steve doesn’t tell him fighting him is the thing he hates the most.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback!! :)


End file.
